KoKo McQueen Secret Force
by dyingangel2003
Summary: A group of friends who attend McQueen High School one day find that they have superpowers and are destined to do something that will change their lives forever. I swear to you that this story is amusing even though the first chapter is kind of dull. I kn
1. Chapter 1

Koko McQueen 

(Secret Force)

Written by: Vincenz Coello, Laurie Rollo, Katie Bates, Laurel Vineis, and… (list of authors not complete) 

Edited by: _Carrie Spring_

**Some things to know before reading "Koko McQueen"**

Brock: Always wears a T-shirt w/the Russian flag on it. He is a shape shifter

Katie: Always wears a Japanese school girl uniform (like Sailor Moon or Kagome) She wears kimonos on holidays and has your basic psychic powers.

Laurel: Always wears a T-shirt w/ a picture of her choice on it. She can turn invisible

Laurie: Also wears a Japanese school girl uniform (different than Katie's). She also wears kimonos on holidays. She can fly and cause things to explode.

Vinnie: Always wears a T-shirt w/ a duck on it. He can change into a duck and a rock.

Chapter One: Awakening

Vinnie: Want my sandwich? _He waves a sandwich in the air_

Laurie: Nah, I'm not really in the mood for sandwiches…

Vinnie: Ah, oh well, your loss and my gain… _He takes a big bite of the sandwich_ Sure is quiet…

Laurel: It figures as much. Katie-chan and Brock aren't here yet… _She laughs to herself_ Of course, silence isn't always golden…

_Katie comes booming into the room_

Katie: Konnici wa!

Laurel: Hey!

Laurie: Hi!

Vinnie: QUACK! _Everyone looks at him like he is crazy_ Sorry, I couldn't help myself…

_Brock walks in and babbles some Russian gibberish_

Brock: I know, I know, it means "hello"…yeesh.

Katie: Yoi (good!) We're all here!

Laurie: It would appears so…

Laurel: Y'know, I was thinking about going for a walk or something today. Instead of just bumming around here. What do you guys think?

Vinnie: I'm game for that.

_Everyone else nods in agreement and they walk into the courtyard. Total chaos ensues. There are zombies all over the place tormenting people._

Brock: Either I'm going insane or the courtyard is being ambushed by the undead?

Laurie: No Brock, you're not going crazy. Those are definitely zombies.

Laurel: Hey, Katie-chan! Are you seeing this? (no reply) Katie-chan? (no reply) Hey where did Katie go? _the others shrug not knowing_ HEY! _she points to the top of one of the trees. There is a girl in a Japanese school girl uniform wearing a mask like Zorro._

Girl: Yameru (stop)! Evil zombies! This is a place where we come to learn, not a place of death! I will punish you! _she jumps off the tree and karate kicks a zombie_

Brock: _The girl reminds him of Sailor Moon_ Oh gawd, somebody shoot me.

Vinnie: _Points a gun at Brock_

Brock: AYEEE! Vinnie, it's just an expression!

_Zombies are chasing after the girl. She's doing well, at first but there are just to many _

Laurel: Guys, we've got to help her!

_Just then the girl pulls a cool Jedi-ish move and three zombies float into the air, then the girl shoots them with a bow. The whole time two other zombies were shooting something at her, she quickly ducks_

Laurie: She's a psychic! ooooooh awwwww However, even a psychic can't handle that many zombies.

Brock: We're all gonna die…

Vinnie: I can help, I guess. _No hesitation. He turns into a duck and flys into the air w/ as much grace as a duck can muster_ QUACK (Hey Lady) !

Girl: ((YES! Finally some back up!))

Vinnie: QUACK (die)! _He turns into a rock and totals a zombie_

Laurel: If Vinnie isn't afraid to be out there w/out a mask then neither am I!

Girl: ((oooooh! **LOL** You are going to regret that and I am so not doing mind wipes- they are too exausting!))

_Laurel turns completely invisible and goes on to totally kick some zombie booty, unseen_

Brock: The world is ending anyway. _He changes into a mecca gun guy and starts firing bullets at zombies_

Laurie: Yeah, and if Katie thinks she is fooling any of us w/ that mask she's a baka (idiot). _She grows a lovely set of wings and flies off to battle looking like an angel. Then, her eyes lock onto a zombie, and BOOOM!_

Girl: ((Yes! Lots of back up! Um…The red zombies spit fire. Vinnie, take them…The blue ones are super strong, Brock could easily take them down though…The purple ones have a small amount of psychic capability, I'll handle them. The yellow ones have perfect aim, so maybe Laurel should get them. The green ones seem to be earth based so, Laurie could get those. ))

_Everyone fights using their gifts until the zombies are gone. Then the 5 minute lunch bell rings_

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Legend of Nothing 

_(Conference calling that night)_

Laurel: Those zombies were AWESOME!

Katie: What zombies?

Laurie: Puh-leez..

Brock: _Puts on a lame voice_ "I will punish you…"

Vinnie: Yeah, and you were bossy…

Katie: Gomen (sorry) _puts hands together like the Japanese_ I was in shock that you guys had powers too- it won't happen again. Gomen! As for the fact that I tried to conceal my identity… If an icky person found out about any of our "gifts" we'd end up on a stretcher during "Jerry Springer". Gomenasai (very sorry)….

Laurie: No, don't be sorry. You're smart to conceal your identity.

Laurel: Yeah, thanks for doing the mind wipes. _Katie did them even though she said she wouldn't _

Brock: But we really do need to find a way to disguise ourselves-** If **we're going to do a whole lot of this "saving people thing"…

_They all eventually finish talking and hang up the phone and go to sleep_

(In Katie's dream)

_A cat walks up to her_

Cat: Follow me… _The cat has pure black fur and sounds like a "he". Katie follows him out of her dream into "Ellysion" (The world that connects everyone's dreams)_

Katie: Who are you? _Is on her guard_ You're obviously a dream seer of some sort…But, what do you want with me!

Cat: My name is, Ping. I- _But is cut off by Katie's laughter_

Katie: Your name is "Ping"? _LOL_ What kind of a name is "Ping"?

Ping: SILENCE!

Katie: AYEE!

Ping: As I was saying, before I was so **rudely **interrupted… _grumbles_ I am the all powerful Ping! _Katie starts to laugh again but Ping gives her a dirty look_ Yes, I am a dream seer- of a sort, just like you. I know about you and your friends.

Katie: _Reaches out with her powers to see if he is trustworthy, but can't read him_

Ping: Foolish girl! Your powers are young and undisciplined. We're going to go and fetch your pals and then I'll tell you everything I know.

Katie: Why should I trust you?

Ping: Why shouldn't you trust me? _The cat walks off and Katie follows_

_They reach the gate to Laurel's dream_

Ping: Well, aren't you going to open it?

Katie: Why? Can't you do it, "all powerful" Ping?

Ping: I can't…

Katie: But you're a dream seer, right?

Ping: No, I'm not, I lied. I do that a lot you'll get used to it.

Katie: Then who-?

Ping: You took us out of your dream…

Katie: Looks like I'm learning more about my psychic powers every day… _with that she opens the gate and soon all her friends gather together in Ellysion_

Brock: Ok, Ping, what do you want with us?

Ping: If you will all just quiet down I will tell you.

Laurie: Go ahead, we're listening…

Ping: Very well, you five and myself are some of the last "mystics"

Vinnie: Mystics?

Laurel: Sounds like a baseball team.

Ping: SILENCE! _Others jump and then become silent_ The Mystics were the magical beings of old. We are all descendants of the old mystics…Do not consider yourselves the last of the old, but the first of the new mystics. Other than ourselves there are only three mystics left…the warlocks in CC (Central Control) and the missing princess.

Laurel: Ooh, a princess!

Ping: A **missing** princess. You are young and nearly 100 mystic blood. That makes you perfect for the task at hand.

Vinnie: Which is?

Ping: To find our princess and…

Brock: And what!

Ping: And to take your place as guardians of Earth.

Katie: What about you, Ping? What are you?

Ping: I'm a talking cat- for now that is all you need to know. As for my status among the mystics…I am your leader and –erm- coach.

Laurie: So, we're mystics, guardians of Earth and have to keep our eyes open for some princess?

Ping: Pretty much. _he does a back flip and three colored pens with stars and symbols and two brooches with stars and symbols fall from the air_ Take these. _(They all look up)_

Katie: Huh? What are these?

Ping: Everyone repeat after me: Mystics Reform!

Others: Mystics Reform! _They all transform into super hero disguises (see drawings)_

Laurel: Cool!

Katie: _all excited_ I feel like I'm in an Anime or RPG!

Ping: This isn't a game! You are Earth's only hope against "The Silence"

Vinnie: Woah, back up…._The Silence_?

Ping: The descendants of pure evil mystics- unfortunately The Silence breeds quickly and have endured the years while we good mystics have not.

Brock: Don't worry whiskers, we'll squash those buggers!

Ping: _eyes turn red and his voice turns evilish_ Never call me that! I am the **all powerful Ping!**

Brock: Ok Ping.

Ping: Okay, move out troops. We'll meet at lunch. **NEVER** go anywhere with out those henshin (transform) sticks!

Laurel: Um…

Laurie: How do we get out of here?

Ping: She's the psychic dream seer. _Points to Katie_ but you should follow me! _smiles smugly_

_Following Ping they each got back to their dreams where Katie entered the gates and let them in_

(The Next Morning)

Laurie: _wakes up_ What a weird dream. . . _looks down at her lap. She's holding a brooch_ No, it was real…

(Vinnie's)

Vinnie: _In duck form doing morning exercises_ Quack (got to get buff now that I'm a crime fighter!)

(Brock's)

Brock: _says to his mother while eating a poptart_ I've been watching to much Trek… _holds up his Henshin pen_

(Laurel's)

Laurel: _Watching "Boobah"_ Better relive childhood- in case we're all vaporized… _holds up henshin stick_

(Katie's)

Katie: _fast asleep _

Ping: _scratches her_

Katie: Ow! Ping!

Ping: You're gong to be late!

Katie: Yeah, but you didn't have to scratch me! It hurts!

Ping: Then you better hurry to school and have Laurie heal it. _smiles smugly_

Katie: Go away Ping, I have to change.

Ping: Yeesh… _covers eyes with ears_

Katie: PING!

Ping: What? I can't see a thing! _By using telekinesis Katie opens the door and Ping goes flying out _

_Katie gets dressed, pins the brooch to the ribbon on her school girl uniform_

Katie: That's right…. _sigh_ we're all mystics now… . _She reluctantly lets the troublesome feline back in_

Ping: Hurry! You need to be at school!

Katie: Stop nagging me! Why don't you go bug the others!

Ping: _Stares at her seriously_ Do not doubt my guidance mortal! _takes a deep breath_ Now, heed me and go eat breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day!

Katie: Fine, but don't expect anything nutritious. _walks out grumbling_

Ping: _Still in her room_ If only she new how deadly her psychic abilities would be if she turned to the silence….

To be continued…… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: What's brown and hairy all over? 

Another day begins in peaceful Reno, Nevada and the first class of the day slowly sets everyone on the daily grind. Laurel and Laurie share their first class out in the portables together just as the dust settles from the sleepy night on the top of their desks.

Laurie: So…

Laurel: Yep…you wouldn't happen to have had a freaky dream involving me last night would you?

Laurie: Kinda…

_Laurel grabs her pen and Laurie shows off her broach_

Both: I got this thing and it does stuff!

Laurel: Well, I forgot how mine worked…

Teacher: _slams a book down on the desk_ Shut up! Class is starting! _the bell rings_ Now, today we will be learning about the quadratic formula. **Pay attention!**

Laurel: Man, I hate Mr. Kaiser.

Laurie: Yummy, Kaiser rolls…

Mr. Kaiser: Negative B, plus or minus the square root of negative B squared minus 4 times A,C, divided by two A.

Laurel: Watch this! _she turns invisible and sneaks up to the front of the room. Carefully, taking a cotton swab from Mr. Kaiser's bag. She deftly puts the swab into Mr. Kaiser's shoe as the students watch Mr. Kaiser grinding his chalk on the board. Laurie summons a tiny flick of fire around the swab and it bursts into flames as Laurel slinks back to her desk _

Mr. Kaiser: _turns around as Laurel sits down and reappears_ Is there something burning? _His shoe starts on fire and he jumps up with a loud cry_ **ah cha! **_he runs around the room and out the door in flames as the bell signaling the end of class rings_

Laurie: Another Tuesday…

Laurel: Yep

_They gather up their books and leave_

Meanwhile, Brock walks from his first class in the three hundreds hall, headed for another random class. During this time he passes through the tennis courts and out of no where pops a small demon with a bodaciously large wig.

Brock: Uh…

Wiggy Guy: I am the demon of toupees!

Brock: Demon of Toupees eh?

Wiggy Guy: Fear my 1774 powers!

Brock: _Takes out his pen and instantly changes into his disguise. His arms become thick shiny swords; his whole body composed of a brilliant metal that shapes to it's masters infinite will._

Wiggy Guy: Woah!

_Brock swings his long arm at the Demon who jumps backwards and grabs onto the fence sending three daggers in his wake. Brock makes his one arm into a shield to which the daggers pierce halfway, protruding the silver metal that so made up his skin. With a powerful leap he swings his sword at the fence. The hairy demon jumps out of the way as a hole is created in the fence, where the demon once stood. With another swift jump from there he slices the demon's hairstyle off it's head, taking the top of the tennis net with it and the vile demon explodes to nothingness, leaving Brock to change back to his normal form._

Brock: _Looks around and dusts himself off and heads to his next class_

Meanwhile Katie strolls along the hundreds hall with five minutes to spare before her next class while Ping resides in her backpack, watching the crowds of lazy, bored teenagers mill around. Behind him a pair of overly gothic, demonesque, and very hairy people follow them at a distance

Ping: Do you see those two Goths behind us? _Katie turns her head to see the Goths speed up to catch up with her_ Loose them!

Katie: What?

Ping: Hurry! Run away from them! They're nothing but trouble. _Katie runs through the hall dodging the students all around them_

Katie: What are we running for! _she slides under an opening locker_

Ping: They're hair people! Eek!

_Katie slips through a barely open locker door that nearly closes on Ping's head. With the hair people not far behind_

Hair people: Hair! Hair! Give us your hair!

Katie: _swings onto a branch and climbs up the tree away from the hair people who climb up after_

Katie quickly ditches her backpack and changes into her disguise, far from the eyes of her prying schoolmates. She gracefully flips off the top branch, kicking both hair people off the tree on her way to the ground. The hair people launched to either side of the stylish heroine, quickly hop back on their feet and pursue Katie arms up and mouths drooling purely hypnotized by something about her.

Hair people: _calling in forlorn tortured voices_ Hair! Hair!

Katie: You want my hair? _She dangles it in front of them and they claw at the air and dive trying to grab hold of it. She leads them around the courtyard and drives them straight into a wall, their heads conking together in a loud hollow thud, the hair people falling over at this. _"Such simpletons,"_ she remarks picking them up with her powers and flinging them high into the air towards the clouds where they would likely fall to a splattering death. At that point the bell rings for class_ "Eek, I'm late!"

Katie hops into the tree, changes out of her disguise, grabs her backpack and runs to her next class of the day. There Mr. Kaiser waits for her as she trips into the room.

Mr. Kaiser: Well, look who decided to show up.

Katie: _big kawaii eyes_ Sorry Mr. Kaiser!

Mr. Kaiser: _Bops Katie's head with a ruler_ Sit down!

After classes the lunch bell rang, and the small group of heroes gathered in Mr. McMurry's biology lair.

Katie: Good we're all here; I think something very strange is goi-

Laurie: Wait, where's Vinnie?

Brock: Wasn't he here this morning?

_A scream is heard the hall_

Girl: Oh mah gawd! There's a duck in the drinking fountain!

Vinnie: Hey, quit lookin' you!

Girl: Somebody get animal control!

Vinnie: Relax! I don't bite, hard…

A loud smack is heard followed by a brief moment of silence, as if the victim of the smack was flying like a baseball before a thunk is heard followed by a little yellow duck skidding to a halt in view of the door. He gets up and dusts himself off and walks in with a greeting quack. The rest of the group sits for a moment in silence then continues normally.

Brock: Something seriously screwed up is going on.

Katie: I got attacked on my way to third period!

_Ping hops out of Katie's backpack_

Ping: Hair people, a dastardly part of _The Silence!_

Laurie: Oh, hey! It's that cat from that creepy dream I had, Ping!

_TJ pops up behind Laurel, causing her to fall off her chair in surprise_

TJ: Ping! Isn't that a drug! _Ping growls_

Laurel: Where the heck did you come from?

TJ: I appear in random places for no reason! _He laughs_ I say random things and sometimes people give me money to make me go away! Isn't that cool! _Laurel shoves him out of the room _

Mr. McMurry: _walks out of his office and looks around_ Why are there animals in my room? _Vinnie slips him a box of candy_ I didn't see anything. _He walks back into his office_

Laurie: Anyways, what are hair people?

Ping: Hair people are **evil** demons that wear large wigs and prey on people's hair.

Brock: That sounds about right.

Ping: If I am not mistaken, they should be looking for your group right now!

All the windows lining the room break and hairy ninjas pop into the room followed by one big hairball that walks up to the group. Oddly enough, Ping is missing from the area shortly after they pop in. Vinnie also seem to have disappeared as well when the hairballs approach the group.

Hairball: So, this is the little super group? Well, we shall soon see how you fare when you have to go… _Dramatic chord_ **Hairless! **_He takes out a shaver and the ninjas restrain those in the group with special power sapping crystals_

Katie: You won't get away with this!

Laurel: Why do you want us anyway? We just live peacefully!

Hairball: BECAUSE you are the guardians of earth! The earth guardians must be destroyed so we **hair people** can take it over!

Brock: Why can't you take over some useful planet? Why does it **always** have to be earth?

Hairball: Because the princess is here on earth! Without her we cannot-

An arrow files toward the hairball piercing him, much like a toothpick going through a potato. Vinnie pulls another arrow out of thin air from the corner of the room and strings it back on his bow striking a ninja away from Laurel. Acting on this opportunity, Laurel goes invisible and quickly topples her captors with a few swift kicks to the groin. She then frees Brock who turns to his metal form and slashes up a ninja bout to cut the throat of Katie. The evil hairball rises, long bloodied claws fully extended, ready to pounce on one of the heroes. Then, Katie quickly throws a ninja who is holding Laurie out of an open window and Vinnie flies an arrow at the head of her other captor. Laurie raises her hands and the hairball bursts into bright orange flames.

Hairball: **AH CHA! **_runs away followed by his other torn followers_ This ain't over!

Vinnie: Yay! We won! Quack!

Mr. McMurry: What happened to my room!

Ping: Time to go Katie! _hops in her backpack and Katie runs off_

Katie: See you tomorrow guys!

Brock: _Turns back to his normal form and looks around_ I think I hear Stalin calling; I better go take care of that! _He runs off_

Laurel: _Turns invisible and sneaks off_

Laurie: Later! _follows the others out the door_

Mr. McMurry: _Ahems at Vinnie_

TJ: Well Vinnie, everyone else is gone and we're screwed.

Vinnie: Yep, yep!

TJ: Maybe we should have left too?

Vinnie: Maybe…but that would be the smart thing to do!

TJ: Yes, we're so stupid!

Vinnie: And it's so cool!

TJ: I know! We rock!

Vinnie: Ba-damn we're cool! Ba-damn!

TJ: We're to cool for school!

Vinnie: _Shows off his somewhat less that impressive duck muscles_ We are big annoying men!

Mr. McMurry: Just go! _Throws them out_

TJ: As always, stupidity is the smartest thing to do!

Vinnie: Quack! See ya later! _flies off_

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Of Fritos and Glowing Red Eyes 

The house is quiet. Not a single creature was stirring, especially Katie. After all it was 6:00 a.m.

Ping: _sighs_ She'll be late if she doesn't get up… _Jumps on the bed and clears throat _Get up please… _clears throat again_ NOW!

Katie: Wow, hey! Um…what's up?

Ping: Oh, not much…just that you'd best get up.

Katie: Eh? Oh right…school… _looks at Ping and throws him out of the room with telekinesis_

Ping: Heeyy! _Katie just closes the door_

A loud beeping noise pierced the dark room, causing a cat and person to jump in surprise.

Laurie: Where's the fire! _Looks at alarm clock_ Oh… _The small black object with blood red numbers and an annoying sound suddenly blows up_ Oops…Brock…I need you…

In the early hours of the morning the entire house was deadly silent, except for in Vinnie's room where a yellow duck sat in the middle of the floor watching TV.

Vinnie: Quack!

Vin's Dad: Hey, stop quacking at the TV and get ready.

Vinnie: _Looks at the strange man, blinks, waves his wing, and then turns back to the TV _Quack.

Vin's Dad: _Blinks, sighs, and walks on_

School, 8:05

Everyone in the classroom was silent except for the sound of pencils scratching on paper. When a loud bang erupts it's followed by an exclamation and a string of words in many languages.

Laurie: Ouch! Sorry everyone…Kinda ran into the door there… _rubs head_

Laurel: _Guides Laurie to here seat_ Move on people, nothing to see here, everything's ok.

Class: _Chuckles in unison, then they all start talking to each other_

Mr. Kaiser: SIT NOW! _Everyone abruptly stops talking and turns to their work_

Laurel: _(to Laurie)_ Tough crowd… _Laurie only nods_

Mr. Kaiser than takes his own seat and starts typing on his computer. Leaving both girls clueless as to what they 'should' be doing.

Laurel: _playing with a piece of lint_ Boring…

Laurie: _twirling her pencil while making various objects outside explode while looking at her brooch_ Yep…

_Laurel looks at Mr. Kaiser notices he's wearing sunglasses, shrugs, turns invisible and walks out the door_

Laurie: _Blinks and quietly mumbles_ Gee thanks…

_Katie slips into class alters the teacher's memory slightly to make it seem like she was only returning from the bathroom_

Brock/Vinnie: Show off…

Katie: _Big smile_ Thank you! Now, what are we doing?

Brock: Um, nothing…the sub gave us a free day.

Vinnie: _nods_ Quack.

_Several people look at him, but he shrugs it off. No one seems to notice the look of pleas on a passing students face_

Katie: Well, I'm bored… _makes her pencil float_

Brock: _Fiddles with his knife_

Vinnie: _Stares at the door where he sees TJ run by with a terrified look on his face_ TJ!

Class: _Looks to the door to see many stampeding kids running past, each is angry_ oo…hehehe…

Brock: Poor TJ, I knew him well…

Katie: Poor TJ I hardly knew you…

Vinnie: Poor spork…That crowd'll destroy you. TJ you'd better hide it!

Ping: _pokes his head out of Katie's backpack_ Spork? _shakes his head_ Uh, uh I don't wanna know.

Lunch

Katie: _sigh _I am even border than I was in 1, and that's saying something!

Brock: I dunno, the mishap in 2nd was good…

Laurel: Hello everybody! Anyone else notice the teachers' behavior today?

Everyone: _Blinks, then in several languages_ No…

Mr. McMurry: Strange group of kids…

Laurie: _gasps_ Mr. McMurray! Your eyes are glowing! _everyone turns to him and gasps _

Mr. McMurray: Um…they've always been like this?

Everyone: _blinks_ Oh, ok then… _they return to their boredom as Mr. McMurray walks off_

Ping: Okay…Vinnie why are you laughing?

Vinnie: Quack! _laughs so hard he falls off his chair_

Everyone: _looks at the newly formed rock in front of them_ Ri-ght… So, anyway…

_A random kid comes in and trips over the rock, falling on top of Ping_

Ping: Ouch! Get off!

Random Kid: You can talk! _promptly faints_

Katie: Oh boy..

Mr. McMurray: _trips over the rock/boy combo_ What's this? And why is there a cat in my room?

Everyone: Uh….

Mr. McMurray: _Glances at them, then advances_

Katie: Uh, time to go?

Ping: Yes, lets…

Laurel/Laurie: Right behind ya! _a quack sounds from the rock_

Brock: Now would be good…

Brock waits for a second while Vinnie changes back into human form and then they quickly follow where the rest had gone with McMurray and a few other teachers following them

Ping: I do believe we're being followed.

Laurel: What's going on?

Katie: Dunno, but it's freaky.

Laurie: Yeah, lets go to the courtyard. We'll loose them in the crowd.

Vinnie: All right lets go.

Brock: We still go 20 minutes…so why not?

Courtyard

Laurie: Ok…maybe this wasn't one of my best ideas… _looks around at the many teachers in the courtyard, and lack of kids as well_

Katie: Ping? Do you have any idea what's going on?

Brock: Yes, do tell…

Laurel: Uh…he's gone…

Everyone: Great…

Laurie: Guess we're in for a fight…

Katie: Remember, some of them are slightly ok…don't kill them.

Brock: _Under his breath_ All….

_Vinnie fires an arrow at the feet of Mr. Carlson, causing him to trip up and fall into the milk machine. Of course it falls causing an explosion_

Laurie: _Mumbles _Huh, I coulda done that…

_Laurel, while invisible, was making sure she only hit the teachers she didn't have, or else would end up getting in serious trouble. Whether consciously or not, everyone she attacked, at some point, hit some type of soda machine_

Katie: ((Laurel! I think you found the problem…There's a mind control device in the Frito dispenser!)) _Keeps a random teacher away_

Vinnie: I knew that thing was evil!

Brock: I'll take care of it! _Hurries to the machine and melts it down to scrap metal_

Laurie: And just to be sure…. _causes a small explosion, making Brock jump back in alarm_

All Teachers: Uh…what happened, where are we?

Brock: S'okay all….'cept maybe the courtyard… A strange group showed up and helped out.

Intercom: All students, due to extensive damage to the school courtyard, the school will be closed for the week.

Katie: _Looks around_ Heh…oops

Vinnie: Oh fun…another boring week.

Laurel: Lets have a party!

All: Huh?

Laurel: Maybe not 'party' exactly, but a get together it could be fun…

Laurie: Yeah, If we had something to do.

Brock: I'm sure we'll think of something…

**To be continued…..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Hair or Dare? 

Our story begins with Laurie waiting outside Rite Aid. (The group had decided to meet her there for lunch) Katie meets her, carrying Ping in her backpack.

Laurie: Hello

Katie: _smiles_ Hi.

Ping: Food, people, I'm starving! _Licks his chops and Katie goes in and buys him some food _

Laurie: _Follows Katie_ You can't let a stupid cat boss you around Katie. _Katie feels a tap on her shoulder _

Katie: Ping, stop that you're gonna get food! _Feels a tap on her other shoulder_ Ping!

_Laurel becomes visible, wearing a huge smile_

Laurel: The absent-minded Ping is looking down the candy aisle. It is I, the great tapper of shoulders, mastermind of stupid jokes, and laugher at the universe!

_Brock walks up_

Brock: Hello.

Laurie: How was your morning? _Brock sighs_

Brock: Boring. Lots of homework from yesterday and no conflict…

_Katie pays for food and gives it to Ping. Ping stuffs his face like a starved wolf_

Laurel: Same here. The homework, I mean. I met Mine Do on my way here. She said something about hair. "Cheveuxou." I didn't understand it. Hair or . She had reddish eyes too.

Katie: I wonder what it means?

_Vinnie walks up_

Vinnie: What does what mean?

Laurel: Hair.

Vinnie: It's something on your head.

Laurel: No, Mm. Do said 'Hair or '

Vinnie: Oh, but you know what hair is?

Laurel: Yes. _Stiffens and turns invisible_ Follow me. No, Ping. Follow Ping. Ping? _Ping disappears_ Follow Katie, then. ((Katie, I'll tell you where to go. Get on the ground and crawl. Go out of Rite Aid and turn right.))

_Katie does so and the rest follow her. Mr. McMurray sees them and follows, curious. Outside of Rite Aid Laurel reappears_

Laurel: Where is Ping? Where does he always go? _Ping is hiding in a tree in the McQueen courtyard_

Ping: Okay, nobody knows. I'm fine. The kids need me. Only I can help them, and the princess needs me. Okay, I'm going back. _Ping disappears_

Brock: What's wrong?

Laurel: We're being followed. I'd hoped to lose them, but I don't think we did. _She pulls her pen out of her right shoe, turns invisible, transforms, turns visible again, and nods to the others. They transform_

_Six hair people approach and Ping appears_

Ping: Run, kids! _They run_ Training has begun. Run faster! _The hair people catch up_ Run faster!

_Brock and Vinnie are engulfed and Katie runs harder, but she is swallowed by the group of hair people Laurel and Laurie run faster than the hair people can with three captives_

Vinnie: Quack! (help!)

Katie: They've frozen us! Run!

Brock: I wish I could blow them up with my weapons of mass destruction, but I left them at home today.

Ping: What are weapons of mass destruction? Crazy person! Anyway, Laurel, Laurie turn and face them! Laurie you draw some away. _Laurie grows wings_

Laurie: Hair! Free hair! Come and get it! _She hovers just above the ground, making a lock of her hair sway to and fro in front of the hair people. Three of the six follow_

Ping: ((Laurel, shock the longest-haired one three times. Be very, very careful though. He is a connoisseur of trickery))

Laurel: ((I think I know him. I've seen him before. Uh-oh I do know him. Great! This sucks.)) Hey you! Longest haired! Step forth! No, or I will gut you like a fish! _Chuckles in a partly nervous voice_

Longest haired: Ah, so we meet again, my dear. How pleasant a surprise.

Laurel: I don't know how pleasant this meeting is now, but I know that it ain't gonna be pleasant in a moment.

Longest haired: So you have come to duel.

Laurel: Actually, you followed me.

Longest haired: That's besides the point.

Laurel: Okay, first of all what point? It's just small talk for Pete's sake! And second, why are you offended so? I'm an innocent little cutie-pie. And I actually try to listen to you. It's hard, but I try. _Longest haired changes the subject_

Longest haired: Hair or dare?

Laurel: Huh? _stalling _

Longest haired: Either I take you hair or I cast the dare spell on you.

Laurel: Refresh my memory on the dare spell.

Longest haired: _cackles_ You are very good at keeping things at bay.

Laurel: Homework is another story, though. You see teachers aren't fooled by-

Longest haired: The dare spell makes the victim unable to do anything unless the keeper of the spell dares the victim to do so. It's very handy.

Laurel: Is that how you get so many followers? 'Cause they sure don't like you.

Longest haired: Bravo you figured it out. Now watch this. I summon the power of the Great Silence to create the Dare spell! _Throws the spell at Laurel but misses, kitting Mr. McMurray. Mr. McMurray turns all hairy and bows down to Longest-haired_ Go get that winged girl! I missed, but I guess it's a good example. _cackles_

Laurie: Eek! _She blows up the last hair people and hesitates to hurt Mr. McMurray_

Longest haired: See? He obeys my every command!

Laurel: Eat dirt, you cowering dunce of worthless dreams!

Longest haired: You slight me, yet you fear me.

Laurel: Oh really?

Longest haired: Yeah! In fact, if you don't quiet slighting me your friend will get hurt!

Laurel: _cautious_ Which one?

Longest haired: The one I have frozen her first of course and then the feathered one or why not both at the same time? _Katie cringes and moan in pain_

Laurel: Don't you dare, butt head! I know who you are, I can hurt you to the core, and I am Katie's friend.

Longest-haired: How could you hurt me? Pray, tell! cackles

Laurel: If ever hearts were broken, or mended if ever life was given or taken away let the heavens rumble over this cold-blooded heartless, broken fool. I command thee so! _Thunderheads gather. Hail falls, lightning dances Its dangerous waltz_

Strike, I pray thee, strike this broken hearted anger torn wretch thrice!

_Longest haired is struck three time by lightning. With a heart-wrenching cry he crumbles to ashes. Yet a silvery figure escapes the pile of dust. The rest of the hair people die and Mr. McMurray is himself again. Katie, Vinnie, and Brock ar freed. It stops hailing and turns to rain_

Ping: Quick! Lets get out of here, before we are soaked!

_Laurie, ping, Katie, Vinnie, and Brock run to Rite Aids sheltering over hang followed by Mr. McMurray. Sobs are heard near the pile of ashes, now turned to mud. Laurel scoops up what's left of he ashes and runs to the others._

Katie: What's wrong?

Laurel: Nothing. Nothings wrong. _She finds an empty flower pot and puts the ashes in it, hugging it to her_

Ping: ((Maybe it's better. Katie and the others are free. Stop crying. He will be back and you must become stronger. You can turn him back. I know your powers)) _Laurel stops crying and it stops raining immediately _

Laurie: Food makes everything better. C'mon lets go eat.

Laurel: Amen to that. _They all go and get lunch, late as it might be in the afternoon_

Ping: Mr. McMurray, you must tell no one. Swear to protect us.

Mr. McMurray: I so swear, But change out of your weird costumes. _They do so_

**To be continued……**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: I Want To Know 

_Laurie and Laurel are on the phone_

Laurie: Have you ever noticed that when you think Ping hears you?

Laurel: What do you mean "hears"? _She hugs her pillow _

Laurie: I mean…like if you say something to yourself w/out purposefully aiming the thoughts at Ping- he still hears it. Do you ever get the feeling he is** more **than a talking cat?

Laurel: I have no clue really…I'm not psychic- so I can't really –sense- anything. Yet, I can't help but think that Ping is more then he is showing us…

Laurie: Exactly, y'know… _Her voice softens_ I don't have to be psychic to notice that something is bothering you…

Laurel: Nothings bothering me! _She gets defensive_ I…I…I'm just sleepy- yeah sleepy. That's all. _She turns invisible and says this_

Laurie: _Doesn't believe her_ Well, maybe you should go to bed, then. Maybe, you'll feel better in the morning?

Laurel: Maybe…well, I'll see you tomorrow. Night…

Laurie: See ya Laurel… _Reluctantly hangs up_

Over at Katie's

Katie: _Runs in the room and uses telekenisis to slam the door shut, Ping sleepily looks up from her pillow_

Ping: What's wrong with you?

Katie: Wouldn't you like to know! _She lays down on her bed and glares at Ping_

Ping: _Uncharacteristically, he softens his voice- truly concerned and asks_ What- did – you- see? _His voice sounds almost scared_

Katie: _Shocked by Ping's concern_ How- how- do you know I saw something?

Ping: I felt it.

Katie: _Jumps up from her bed_ So, you **do** have powers! _Gets angry once again_ How come you never tell me anything! Everyone is learning and growing! Everyone knows something more about you then me! It's not fair! Everyone fights, but you make me run! I feel like you're locking me in a box Ping! _She continues to shout, but Ping interrupts_

Ping: SILENCE! _She quiets herself_ Now you listen to me- kneel down so I can speak to you to face to face. _She kneels by the foot of her bed so she is level with Ping_ You don't understand…

Katie: I do understand! I understand that you are hiding something from me… ((stupid cat))

Ping: ((I heard that!))

Katie: ((You're a telepath?)) Yet, another secret you've hid from me…How can I trust you?

Ping: You aren't ready to- to know yet.

Katie: Ping- _The phone rings interrupting them. She answers it_ moshi moshi? (hello)

Laurie: moshi moshi, Katie-chan.

Katie: _hears worry in her voice_ Is something the matter Laurie?

Laurie: I'm worried about Laurel. She says nothing's wrong, but I think she's hiding something.

Katie: _to Ping_ ((You and Laurel should make a club))

Laurie: I was wondering if you could- y'know- "read" her.

Katie: _somewhat shocked_ You want me to read her mind?

Laurie: No…I just wanted to know if you could tell me if she is lying.

Katie: _relieved _Oh, ok!

Laurie: Thanks! _pauses and whispers_ I just thought I'd tell you, Laurel and I think that – well- there's something fishy about Ping.

Katie: I can see that _raises her eye brows at Ping_ Well, I have to go…

Laurie: Ok, bye..

Katie: Syonara _hangs up and turns to Ping_ That settles it Ping! Tomorrow you're going to tell EVERYONE- **all** of the secrets you are hiding…

Ping: Very well _he says kindly and Katie's jaw drops_ I will tell you **some** secrets…this may take a while… _Katie sits on her bed_ The first thing you need to know is- I'm only trying to keep you 5 safe… 2nd- keeping you safe Katie has proven quite a task…

Katie: What? Why?

Ping: Katie, you are a seer- and I have the potential to be very powerful…something you must know about seers is- As a seer, you are both Mystic and Silence…

Katie: What! _shocked_

Ping: ((shhh…)) It is true. That is why I keep you "in a box". If you were to turn to silence- it could mean the end of us all… _Katie's jaw drops and Ping sighs_ There once was a seer name Eevin (pronounced Ay-ven) he was powerful and good…then, suddenly he turned to silence…

Katie: Why?

Ping: His sister- the very princess we are looking for- disappeared…his heart could not bare it… _Ping's face looked stricken with pain_ He's gone now…

Katie: _Being a seer, senses his pain_ Oh….Ping _scratches behind his ears_

Ping: the longest haired- he used to be just like you.

Katie: He's a seer?

Ping: _nods_

Katie: But how? You said we were all that was left…

Ping: and you are…he turned to silence…Katie, you are the only pure seer left. You have to understand- IT IS MY FAULT that Eevin and his sister are gone… I **can't** loose you, DAMN IT! So just be grateful that I have sworn my life on protecting you and stop asking questions! _The cat curls up at the end of her bed and closes his eyes_

Katie: Thank you for telling me- at least a little bit Ping… _And with that she sends an email to everyone- telling them what she has learned_

**To be continued…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Eevin and Crone 

The next day during lunch in "The Science lair"

Katie: _whispers to Laurie as they walk in the room_ something is definitely bothering Laurel…and I think it has something to do with that hair person…

_Everyone sits down and pulls out their lunch and the room is strangely silent_

Brock: _Bravely breaks the silence_ Is Ping here?

Katie: _Mentally scans the room_ No…he left to go catch a mouse or something…

Brock: Good…

Vinnie: Yeah, we got your email…

Laurel: and quite frankly…

Laurie: We're concerned…

Katie: Why? You don't actually think I'd turn to the silence do you?

Laurel: If Damian did then so could you! _As it slips out she covers her hands over her mouth_

Laurie: So** that's **what is bugging you!

Vinnie: Who's Damian?

Brock: Yeah!

Katie: _Puts a hand on Laurel's shoulder and sends her calming thoughts telepathically_ It was that seer who was in command of the hair people wasn't it?

Laurel: _nods_ He was a brother to me… _She tries to smile_ Ping said he'd come back…

Katie: Last night I had a premonition… Ping knew it too- I think… _she wonders to herself why Ping didn't ask her about it_ Well…I saw a seer…

Laurel: Was it Damian? _she asks hopefully_

Katie: I don't know who it was…he had light skin and black hair…he wore mostly black- but my vision didn't show any of his face…he was sad…lonely…he wept over the body of a girl…and that was all…

Laurel: Oh- I hope it wasn't him…

Laurie: smiles I bet you it was that guy you talked about in your email!

Katie: Eevin? every time Katie utters the name "Eevin" she feels a strange vibe- but this time she also saw her premonition

Brock: Katie-chan? waves his hand in front of her face

Vinnie: She's in a trance… She comes out of her trance

Katie: I- I saw Eevin… you're right Laurie… _Suddenly they hear screaming as Ping goes flying into the room _But isn't he dead?

Ping: _His voice is tense_ **He **is here!

Brock: _His arms turn into guns ready to fight_ Who is here?

Ping: The demon Crone! He is the one who took the princess!

Katie: _Jumps up and runs to Ping_ Ping you **need** to stay here and let us take this battle…

Ping: NO! If anyone is staying- it is you! Crone is VERY powerful- he could easily destroy any of you! _Ping speaks of Crone with pure hatred_

Katie: I don't know why, but I **feel **that something bad is going to happen to you…

Ping: Then you worry too much…

Katie: No Ping…I'm a seer…I have seen great pain. _She transforms and walks out they door_ I will fight this, Crone and come back either a mystic or dead…The Silence will not have me.

Laurie: I won't let them have you _transforms_

Vinnie: QUACK! (or me)

Brock: This Crone guy doesn't sound that tough…

_And so they leave to face a battle that will change their lives_

Crone: ((I know you are here Eevin…)) _Crone is completely cloaked looking very much like a nazgul_ ((I sense your presence))

Brock: Hey you! Shoots a bullet into the air

Crone: _hisses and gracefully raises his hand into the air and Brock gasps for air_

Brock: _Choke_ help… _Crone releases him_

Crone: (( I'm not here to waste time on "mystic wimps"- I'm here for- The Seer…)) _he is speaking of Eevin but of course they do not know this_

Laurie: Well- you aren't getting any seer!

Crone: Crone always gets what he wants! –Right Damian? D_amian steps forward out of the shadows_

Damian: Yes- master! _He grins evilly_ Who do you want me to destroy first Master Crone?

Crone: Take your pick- but leave the seer to me!

Laurie: _Locks her eyes on Damian and his cloak catches on fire_

Laurel: Stop it Laurie! _She runs towards Damian_ That is my brother! Don't hurt him.

Damian: _Using telekinesis he slams Laurel to the ground_

Laurel: Please, don't hurt him…It's not his fault. He's being controlled by the silence… _suppresses tears_ It isn't his fault…

Laurie: _Calls back her flames_

Damian: _Continues to crush Laurel to the ground_

Laurel: Damian…why? I'm your sister! We used to have so much fun together! Can't you remember any of it! _She finally gets through to him and he becomes confused and stops attacking Laurel and looks over to Crone_

Crone: Destroy them Damian! You know you want to! _He laces his words with a psychic power, bending Damians will_ I am your only friend…

Damian: _robotically _Yes Master Crone! _Slams Laurel to the ground again_

Brock: Laurel let me crush him!

Laurel: No- you can't- _in pain_ hurt him!

Laurie: he doesn't seem to be holding back on hurting you!

Damian: _Laughs wickedly_

Vinnie: Quack, Quacky, Quacker ( I know what to do ) _He flies into the air and quacks toward Damian who instantly falls asleep_ Quacko! (cool trick huh?)

Laurel: Thanks Vinnie!

Brock: Now we can destroy that Crone b!

Crone: _Laughs wickedly_ ((you can try if you want!)) _He chokes them all telepathically_

_Katie pulls of out of it- or rather Crone lets her go_

Crone: ((Come forward Seer- unless you want me to kill them all!)) _Once again he is referring to Eevin- but they don't know_

Katie: _Comes forward_ ((Here I am! Now release my friends!))

Crone: ((My, my- a girl seer. Not exactly who I was expecting- but good all the same _Laughs evilly_ ))

Katie: _Locks eyes with Crone trying to penetrate his mind_

Crone: (( My- you're powerful! It's actually painful. Too bad you're by far to inexperienced to actually succeed!))

Katie: _Tries to break his mind but can not do it_

Vinnie: Are they having some type of staring contest?

Laurel: It would look that way, but I'd bet there is a battle raging even as we speak. One where powers can not help…

Brock: We have to help! _Sends bullets at Crone, but a mental force field protects him_

Laurie: this battle lies with in the mind. Only psychic can penetrate it…

Katie: ((What did you do to the Princess!))

Crone: ((Eevin sending little "mystic wimps" to find his precious sister eh?)) _Evil laugh_

Katie: ((Eevin))

Crone: (( You tell Eevin that she sleeps! _After a pause he adds_ Six feet under!))

Katie: (( I don't understand- Ping said Eevin died…))

Crone: ((I've never heard of Ping, but then I've never heard of you…who are you seer girl?))

Katie: ((They call me Katie, but you can call me…um… the girl who kicked your psychic butt!))

Crone: (( Your bore me…lead me to Eevin or I will kill you))

Katie: _smiles slightly_ ((You wouldn't kill me))

Crone: ((Try me…))

Katie: (( As a seer- you'd sooner turn me))

Crone: _Penetrates her mind but is forced out_ (( I have tried to turn you-))

Katie: (And failed!))

Crone: ((no- it simply takes more then I have now. Compared to Eevin you are expendable))

Katie: _Cringes as she is tossed into the air by telekinesis_

Crone: (( Lead me to him or I will kill you. If you doubt that I would and could crush you in an instant. Then you really would be a fool!))

Katie: ((I told you Eevin is dead!)) _She is slammed to the ground by Crone's mind power- she screams in pain and can not breathe_

Laurel: Guys, we've got to help her!

Vinnie: Quaker, Quakko (wish we could)

Katie: _In her desperation she used any power she had left in her to free herself long enough to cry for help _Help! ((help!)) _She called out with her voice and mind_

In the "Science lair"

Ping: Katie! _runs out_

Back at the scene of the action

Crone: ((Die-die you mystic fool!))

_Just then- to everyone's surprise a young man who looked to be in his early 20s with black hair and the same blue diamond on his head as Ping scooped Katie off in the ground in no struggle at all and smashed Crone to the ground_

Mysterious Guy: How does it feel Crone? _He smiles slightly_

Crone: _releases himself_ I knew you were here…

Laurie: Is that?

Laurel: It has to be-

Brock: Eevin!

Vinnie: Didn't Ping say he was dead – according to Katie- Quack?

Mysterious Guy: Well, here I am Crone! Leave the girl alone…

Crone: So- this is the 1st time you've revealed yourself since your sisters disappearance… _Chuckles evilly_ Do you fancy her? _Points to a now awestruck Katie who was gasping for air on the ground. Crone then goes flying into the air and smashes to the ground_ Trying to destroy me? You lost then- and will you loose now! _The mysterious guy grinds his teeth in pure hatred _You couldn't bare to loose this girl- could you? _Grins_ Not just because you lost your sister to me, but because this girl is someone special to you! Well, speak Prince of Seers! Tell your minions who you are!

Eevin: Shut up! Shut up! You speak of things you do not understand! _Is taken off guard by a sudden wave of emotion and is strangled by Crone's mind _

Katie: Oh no! _She jumps up and kicks Crone_

Crone: _slams her to the ground and is knocked unconscious_

Eevin: _Frees himself while Crone is distracted, but Crone pulls out a dagger and stabs him_ Aaagh!

Crone: _Uses telekinesis and waves Katie's body mockingly at Eevin_

Laurel: Crush him Eevin!

Eevin: _Grabs her aching bleeding side and yells to her_ I'll need help!

Laurel: What can we do?

Eevin: I'll overcome his mind shields, but you guys must attack. I'm too weak, now..

_Everyone nods and he blocks Crone's mind powers and grabs Katie_ NOW!

_Everyone attacks Crone and Eevin who now has Katie jumps out of the way_

Crone: _shrieks in pain and melts_

Eevin: _spits on his body_ And may you burn in hell! _he lays his hand on Katie's head and mumbles something mystic. Any scratches or wounds she has have healed_ Crone was to strong for only one seer to face- _He stands up and walks away_

Brock: Hey wait!

Vinnie: Dude, we'd love to have you on our team! Quack!

Eevin: _Sighs shakes his head_ I'm dead…or at least this is what dead is to me in this world…send my best wishes to Katie when she wakes and give her this _he kisses Laurie's hand and then disappears_

Laurie: He's…he's gone…

Ping: Good thing too! _Startles everyone_ That seer is dangerous! _Looks at them all_ Make sure that all of you especially Katie avoid him at all costs! For now- what to do with him? _Points to Damian's sleeping body- Ping sighs and walks away- on his side, was a cut _

**To be continued…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Volcanoes in Jamaica?

By: Vincenz A. Coello

Atto Uno

Another day begins at McQueen as the world slowly starts its usual routine over again. Laurel, Brock, and Katie share chemistry class this morning, just as any other.

Katie: _Puts on some dark black safety goggles and mixes some chemicals together in a test tube and passes them to Brock_ So, how is Damian doing Laurel?

Laurel: He disappeared earlier this morning, I hope he's all right. _Hands Katie another test tube and puts on some black safety goggles_

Brock: Well, let's hope the next time we see him he doesn't try to kill us again. _Puts a cork on the top of the test tube with a narrow glass pipe at the top. The chemicals begin bubbling and heading for the cork at the top. He also puts on some dark black safety goggles_

Laurel: _Sets up the Bunsen burner by the window_ We can certainly hope. I just hope to see him anytime soon.

Katie: _takes the test tube from Brock and points the pipe at the end through the Bunsen in an aim out the window_ Well don't worry Laurel; we won't hurt him if we do.

Brock: Yes, of course we won't. We'll find some other way to disable him. _Peers out the window at the sidewalk a story below them_

Laurel: Thanks guys, I guess I'm just worried about him. _peers out the window as well as the chemicals in the test tube turn a foul black and shoot out the pipe through the Bunsen burner. The foul black chemical turns into a bright red fireball in an arc out the window leaving a trail of black smoke as it flies towards the sidewalk below. A bright flash invades the room through the window and a loud explosion is heard below them as a large mushroom cloud floats past the second story window blotting out the sun for a moment_

Katie: Curses! We missed!

Jock: _looks around_ Hey what's that smell?

Brock: _mixes another test tube of chemicals and puts a stopper in it_ Well don't worry your head off Laurel, we'll think of something!

Katie: Of course we will! _turns the Bunsen burner on a higher setting_

Laurel: Thanks it means a lot to me, I really don't know what got into him! _looks out the window again_ Fire!

_KABOOM_!

Jock: **Ah cha! It burns!**

Meanwhile Laurie, Elizabeth, and Vinnie finish their orienteering course in ROTC. A forceful wind hampers everyone on the course, except for Vinnie who wears a coat usually used in Antarctica.

Lizzy: So now we fight and stuff during lunch?

Vinnie: Yes we do. You'll get the hang of it, though I think things are starting to quiet down.

Laurie: Do we go this way or that way? _Turns hither and thither with a compass in her hand _

Lizzy: That way. _she points to a dark desolate alley and they walk towards it_

Vinnie: We're basically protectors of the earth and we destroy evil where it may lurk.

Laurie: I think we're lost…

Lizzy: Maybe it was the other way?

Vinnie: and we all have superpowers! Which one do you have Lizzy?

_A large hairy lizard jumps off the top of a building and lands in front of them. He pulls an AK-47 from behind him and pulls back on the bolt, loading a round into the chamber_

Lizzy: Aww! Look at the little lizard! It's so cute!

Laurie: More evil! _In a flash she changes into her superhero costume and readies herself _

Vinnie: _changes into a duck, his coat all of a sudden become too big, and falls on him_ eek! My coat is too big! I can't find my way out!

Lizzy: Hey don't I get a costume so people won't recognize me?

Laurie: um! _Checks her backpack and gives her a green half mask with flamboyant feathers sticking out everywhere_ here use this till we can get you something better to use.

Vinnie : _is still trapped in his coat_ Auntie' Em! Auntie' Em! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!

Lizzy: Oh for peat's sake! _Helps Vinnie out of his coat and puts on her mask_

Vinnie: Thanks! _Draws his bow and pulls an arrow out of nowhere_

Hairy Lizard: _raises his rifle and pulls the trigger, spraying a few dozen bullets at the heroes. While Vinnie hides behind a garbage can, Laurie takes cover behind Lizzy, who puts up a large personal shield. When the Lizard's firing stops for a moment Vinnie dives out from behind the dumpster, firing an arrow at the lizard's arm in hopes he might drop his weapon. Laurie quickly works on Vinnie's arrow, starting it ablaze in midair while behind Lizzy's protective bubble._

_The lizard drops his weapon with a loud yelp as the arrow pierces his side and starts the hair there on fire. He takes on an angry look and draws a long dagger with his good arm raising it high above his head as he runs for the Heroes in one last attempt to end their lives. Lizzy doesn't allow him to get very close though, sending a projection of her shield at the Lizard and knocking it back onto the ground in one swift blow to the head. It writhes there for a moment, choking as the blow had broken its neck._

Laurie: we did it!

Lizzy: Do they always pop out of nowhere like this?

Vinnie: _walks up to the slowly dieing animal and pulls another arrow into his bow_

Laurie: Yes, we're attacked purely out of nowhere. It's us or them.

Lizzy: well we best get back to our orienteering course _takes off her mask_

Vinnie: _Pulls an arrow back in the bow, his wing quivering there for a moment_ us or them…of course _He lets the arrow go ending the lizard's misery_

A little later on Laurel and Laurie meet in the halls and head to lunch

Laurie: we saw hairy lizard people during ROTC today

Laurel: There goes the neighborhood.

Laurie: Yeah, he was pretty tough.

Laurel: Well there was only one of them so they sound pretty disorganized.

Laurie: We can hope.

_A loud fit of quacking can be heard down the hall_

Vinnie: Hey come on! If you're going to put birdbaths in for the love of god let me use them!

Officer Earl: Git back here you!

Vinnie: Quack! _Flies down the hall past Laurie and Laurel, followed by officer Earl, who chases after him with a net_

Laurie: Never a dull moment

Laurel: Nope, nope _Heads into Mr. McMurray's Biology lair, where Katie, Lizzy, and Brock are already waiting_

Mr. McMurray: So I found this frog half frozen out in the cold and decided to bring him in as a class pet.

Frog: Ribit ribit! _dorky smile_

Katie: that frog is creepy…

Brock: Indubitably

Ping: it looks tasty actually…

Laurel: Hi guys!

Laurie: Hehe, nice frog Mr. McMurray.

Mr. McMurray: He can do tricks too _he picks up the frog and it extends its legs to the ground and hops on two feet as if it was dancing_ ain't that spiffy?

Vinnie: Moshi! Moshi! Smoshi! Smoshi! SUSHI! _Flies in through the window and Officer Earl bangs into it and falls backwards _

Katie: Sushi?

Vinnie: I was trying to say help me.

Katie: You were way off…

Mr. McMurray: _Turns the frog to Vinnie, its still kinda dancing. He slips into an odd voice_ Hey Vinnie, have you got any flies?

Vinnie: uh, no.

Lizzy: Oh my god! That frog is just like an imaginary friend I used to have!

Laurie: Did it always think about food?

Brock: I never had imaginary friends. I just gave objects voices.

Vinnie: _flutters over to Mr. McMurray's hula girl overhead bobble dancer. He slips into a high girly voice and points the overhead at Brock_ Brock! I want to have your love child! I want to sex you up!

Mr. McMurray: _speaking through the frog still_ Hey! Leave my hula girl alone!

Vinnie: _still speaking through the hula girl_ I am the duck's! I do not want to have your babies! You are undatable!

Laurel: _walks up and smacks Vinnie_

Vinnie: Ow! _falls over_

TJ: _Is standing behind Katie_ I am the god of all things good and evil!

Laurie: Where did you come from?

Ping: I smell a rat….**I smell a rat**!

TJ: _turns himself into a mouse_ hey look at my superpower everyone!

Ping: _jumps out of Katie's backpack bearing his teeth_ Mouse! Mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse!

TJ: Ahhh! Get away! I don't do drugs!

Vinnie: _quickly picks up TJ_ No eating the animals here!

Ping: I just wanted a nibble!

Lizzy: _puts down her school newspaper _hey! There's a big event going down in the courtyard today! There's supposed to be _fabulous_ prizes!

Laurel: We should go, free stuff!

Katie: _pushes Ping back into her backpack as TJ and Vinnie change back to normal_ Sure why not?

McMurray: _Speaking through the frog_ Vinnie! Put my bobble head back!

Vinnie: Aww! Ya caught me _puts it back but quickly speaks through it_ Your not attractive to me! I don't like you! I don't want to have your lovechild!

Laurel: _smacks Vinnie again_

As the group heads for the courtyard, they sing familiar children's songs, attracting the strange looks of their peers.

Lizzy: The ducks on the farm go-

Vinnie: quack! Quack! Quack!

TJ: you people scare me.

Katie: The sheep on the farm go-

Lizzy: Bah! Bah! Bah!

Brock: Don't worry they scare me too.

Laurel: The cows on the farm go-

Vinnie: Quack! Quack! Quack!

Laurie: Cows go quack?

Vinnie: er…sorry force of habit!

Ping: Look! In the courtyard!

DJ Dazen Dich: I am DJ Dazen Dich, live at McQueen High School to see if these kids now how to **partay**! _crowd woos_ Even your mascot _looks at a card_ the super happy fun time lancer dragon is breaking it down here! Everybody's here, now its time for the prize session. Anyone, who wants to participate please step up the stage!

Katie: well, what are we waiting for? _hops onto the stage followed by the rest of the group, a few other contestants step onto the stage as well_

Vinnie: Hey, John Rashee is trying out. Hey Rashee!

John Rashee: I'm going to eat your soul and tear off your arms, and then I'll beat you with them!

Vinnie: Hello to you too!

Garret: Hey wait for me! _hops on the stage too_ Can't forget me! I just got off my job!

DJ Dazen Dich: alright! Your mascot will explain to you the first of three events!

SHFTLDragon: The first contest is a….wet t-shirt contest?

DJ Dazen Dich: uhh, that must be from my next gig _hands the dragon another card_

SHFTLDragon: Okay! The fist is a dancing contest! The participants that move the most will remain in the contest!

Lizzy: Oh I'll do this one!

Garret: We'll swing dance! _Garret and Lizzy take center stage along with John Rashee and two other faceless contestants_

DJ Dazen Dich: Okay! Three, two, one! _puts on a polka album_

_Garret and Lizzy begin enthusiastically swing dancing to the accordion rhythm along with Rashee and only one other faceless contestant_

DJ Dazen Dich: I think we know who the winners are! Nice move kids, sorry faceless contestant number one.

Faceless the first: Aww man!

SHFTLDragon: Alright everybody! The second event is a hot dog eating contest! Woo!

Brock: Oh! Oh! I now another word for happy!

DJ Dazen Dich: the hot dogs were generously provided by, the Oscar Mayer Corporation!

Vinnie: Oh! I'm up for this one! I'm starving! _takes a seat next to Rashee_

Rashee: I'm going to eat you and beat you with your intestines!

Vinnie: Yeah, I don't like the mascot either…

Rashee: I'm going to murder you and rape your mother!

Vinnie: You're my best friend too _dorky smile_

SHFTLDragon: Ready! Set! Go! _Vinnie snarfs his hot dogs along with Rashee while the other faceless contestant passes out_

Vinnie: Mmmm! Yummy hot dogs in my veins!

DJ Dazen Dich: Okay! The final contest is you have to say 'Oh my god, DJ Dazen Dich is sexy!' as loud as you can! _turns to Rashee_ You say it first.

Rashee: I'm not saying that!

DJ Dazen Dich: Aww! To bad! Looks like your disqualified! _turns to the other group_ what about you guys?

Brock: I'm not saying it!

Laurel: Think about the wonderful prize though Brock!

All: **DJ Dazen Dich is sexy!**

DJ Dazen Dich: Those are the magic words! You guys just won five round trip tickets to Jamaica!

Laurie: Wait, only five tickets, that means not all of us can go!

DJ Dazen Dich: We only had enough money for five, you're going to have to choose we goes.

Garret: I've got classes so I can't go.

_the rest of the group gets into a huddle_

Brock: So who is going?

Laurel: Can I go? Please, please, please?

Ping: wait! I have an idea!

End

Atto Due

The group boards a plane shortly after the contest, oddly missing TJ and Vinnie. Perhaps they got them to stay home or perhaps they hitched a ride with a refugee from Cuba. Oh where could TJ and Vinnie be?

Katie: Woo! We're going to Jamaica!

Lizzy: Yay for little islands out in the middle of the ocean!

Brock: We get to legally miss class!

Laurie: Yay!

Laurel: _checks her backpack_ Are you guys alive in there?

Vinnie: Help! Katie your cat is scratching me!

TJ: The cat is molesting me!

Ping: _hisses_ Stay on your side of the backpack!

TJ: I didn't agree to this!

Ping: Well if you god damn mousse whiskers weren't so tickly!

Vinnie: **quack!**

Laurel: _quickly zips up her backpack_

Stewardess: Excuse me ma'am, is there a problem?

Laurel: of course not!

Stewardess: Who was that quacking then?

Lizzy: She's got a rare disease where she quacks at random times.

Laurel: Yeah, it's called Quackitus!

Vinnie: **Quack! **Hey don't touch me there!

Ping: **MEOW!** Watch the tail watch the tail!

TJ: **Squeak!** Just cause I can.

Stewardess: _walks off silently weirded out_

Laurel: How did we decide that my backpack was the biggest?

Katie: You were chosen randomly.

The plane soon touches down at sunny Air Jamaica Airport. The temperature outside is 86, and the beaches are open all night long!

Laurel: Well here we are! You can get out of my backpack now. unzips it in the light

TJ: Ahh! The light!

Vinnie: It burns!

Ping: _leaps out_ Thank god! I couldn't take another moment with those _morsels_! Now, I'm hungry!

Katie: You're always hungry.

Vinnie: _peaks out with TJ sitting on his head _Hey they're selling brownies over there!

Laurel: _dumps the two out of her backpack_ End of free ride time!

Vinnie: Brownies! _waddles toward them_ Quack!

Laurie: So where are we going first?

Brock: We may as well find our hotel first.

Katie: Then we can hit the beaches! I could use a tan.

_Vinnie steals one and flies out the window with the brownie in his bill and TJ holding onto his tail feathers_

Lizzy: _watches and holds her head_ We should likely drop the animals off too.

Brock: Did we have to bring them!

Laurie: What were we supposed to do? Leave them there?

Katie: Yeah…imagine what would happen if we weren't around to save them all the time.

Brock: _imagines a roast duck and a mouse tail hanging out of Ping's mouth_ they could be able to fend for themselves!

Laurel: Come on, lets just go get them. _the group walks out of the airport_

Vinnie lies past out under a palm tree on the beach, TJ balancing on a coconut nearby. The waves gently lap against the beach and a cool breeze pushes a few clouds around the sky.

TJ: _waves to the group as they walk up_ He did too much Ping.

Ping: I am not a drug you dimwit!

Katie: _picks Vinnie up with telekinesis_ Well at least he won't be much trouble now.

Lizzy: yeah, let's just get to our hotel room and then hit the surf!

The group drops TJ, Ping, and Vinnie off at the hotel room and hit the warm sunny beaches in their swimsuits.

_Katie idly tans out on the beach while Brock and Lizzy have sand castle wars with inflammable chemicals. Laurie and Laurel float in the sea, and the peaceful scene continues…until big hairy lizards invade!_

Lizzy: Oh my god lizards attack!

Laurel: Is that like a parody of fox's when animals attack?

Lizzy: no!

Katie: Eek! Lizards! And I bet I can guess who's behind this dastardly attack!

Crone: _walks up followed by a few diligent lackeys_ your assumptions are correct! I, the evil Crone, am here to ruin your vacation!

Brock: Why god why! I just got here! _changes to his superhero costume and shoots at Crone_

Crone: Your efforts are futile for I have already sealed your fate and the fate of everyone on this island by irritating a centuries old stone golem living at the center of the earth who is at this very moment angrily causing the Jamaican volcano to erupt and blot out the sun and cover the beaches with ash which will certainly ruin your vacation, cause world destruction, and heighten the chances of you catching lung cancer and there is nothing you can do about it! **Oah! MAUAHAHAHAHAHA! _lighting strikes in the background_ **

Laurie: Ahh! That's too much information for my brain to handle!

Laurel: Someone set us up the bomb!

Brock: What!

Crone: All your bases belong to us! You have no chance to survive, make your time! _flies off with his lackeys_

Lizzy: What do we do now!

Laurie: We have to think carefully. There's a volcano just about to erupt nearby and if it is allowed to erupt it will destroy the Earth. _the group changes into their superhero costumes and Lizzy puts on her flamboyant mask_

Brock: I say we split up gang!

All: huh?

Brock: Well, if we split up we can cover more ground; we don't exactly know where the golem is do we?

Laurel: That's true, okay!

Lizzy: Oh! I want to go with Laurie and Laurel!

Katie: I'll go with Brock.

Laurie: Are we forgetting someone?

Brock: nah _the two groups run off in different directions_

Meanwhile, back at the hotel….

Vinnie: _wakes up_ Ahh!

TJ: _is sitting on the table eating a cracker_ Ahh! _twitches his whiskers_ Do you always make this much noise when you wake up?

Vinnie: But it was scary! I was flying in cotton candy clouds eating cotton candy people and then this big ball of cotton candy came and ate me! _looks around_ Where is everybody?

Ping: _looks over at the duck from the window_ They went to have fun whilst you were daydreaming.

_Something bangs on the door a few times then busts through, ripping the door from its hinges and shooting it across the room and into a wall. A big hairy dinosaur creatures stomps in_

Vinnie: Eek! _opens a window and jumps out of the room followed by Ping and TJ_

Ping: What is that!

TJ: It is one of my evil minions sent by myself to destroy us all!

Ping: …um…

Vinnie: Look! A zip line! We'll use it to get away! _Grabs a clothes hanger and hooks it up to the zip line. TJ hops on his head_

Ping: oh no! I am not riding with you this time!

Dinosaur: Roaaaaar!

Ping: _grabs Vinnie's legs and the zip line starts up quickly_ Ahh! _screeches and covers his eyes with his ears_

TJ: Wheeeee! _squeals and raises his paws as if he were on a roller coaster_

_The zip line quickly ends and the three animals go flying through an open window onto a couch_

Vinnie: Again! Again!

Ping: There's a dinosaur chasing us though! We have to find the rest of the group!

TJ: This situation calls for drastic measures!

Vinnie: We need to be strong and manly!

Ping: We need to be careful and brave!

TJ: **We need to be become pirates!**

Ping: Pirates!

Vinnie: Of course! _turns back to normal and puts on a pirate hat and unsheathes a pointy wooden sword_ **YAR!**

TJ: changes back to normal and puts on a pirate bandana and an eye patch **YAR!**

Vinnie: We be big manly pirates!

TJ: Yar! Big manly pirates!

Ping: Please tell me your joking…

Vinnie: ties a bandana around Ping's head and gives him an earring Yar! No we aren't!

TJ: Yar with us Ping! Yar!

Ping: …Yar…

Both: **YAR!** The group runs off into the building

Meanwhile Laurie, Lizzy, and Laurel paddle out into the freshwater lagoon at the center of the island, looking for what might be irritating the centuries old golem living…well you get the picture…Oddly, a large black spire raises from the center of the lake and they drop anchor right next to it, climbing onto its docking platform.

Laurie: what is this thing?

Laurel: Its some big black spire thinger! What else?

Lizzy: if my memory is correct this wasn't here when we first got here.

Laurel: Well what should we do?

Laurie: Lets climb up it and see what its doing.

_they start up the stairs and end up at the second highest point of the tower in no time. Above them a large blue sphere radiates with electrical energy pulsating straight into the lake. Suddenly their exit is barred by long powerful strands of electricity and the orb becomes an eyeball and stares at them_

Eyeball: Who dares disturb the tower of Orbulon the Guardian?

Lizzy: it is us! The well…The Mystics!

Eyeball: _blinks_ just the mystics? You don't have some flashy name?

Laurie: Hey lay off we're still coming up with one.

Laurel: Come one, lets get this over with. Your irritating the golem in the center of the earth right?

Eyeball: Yes! And you can't stop me!

_large lightning rods pop out of the ceiling and floor and the eyeball floats off its pedestal. The rods soon become electrified and the eye sends them a burning glare as they send him energy. The group scatters as the eye shoots an arc of lighting at where they once stood, scorching the spot. The eyeball then turns its glare on Lizzy, who quickly puts up a protective shield. The arc of electricity goes around her shield and into the wall behind her. The wall explodes revealing a large transformer._

Laurel: What the heck is that?

Eyeball: No! Don't touch that!

Laurie: Look out I'll get rid of that thing! _makes it explode in a burst of Electrical energy that zaps the floating eyeball stunning it for a moment. Oddly it still floats in the air_ There must be another transformer around here somewhere! Look around for it Laurel!

Laurel: _goes invisible and pokes at the walls, finding one that had a room behind it _I found it! _Lizzy quickly blows a hole in the wall and Laurie blows the second transformer up. Despite all this the eyeball still floats_.

Eyeball: You…you have not yet seen my true power! _the eyeball promptly drops to the floor shattering into a million tiny pieces_

Lizzy: Was that his true power?

Laurel: Well, at least its dead, now we won't have to deal with him anymore. Yay!

_The group gets into a Charlie's Angels esque victory pose_

Laurie: Hey! There's a hole over here, where do you think it leads?

Lizzy: well let's find out! _Hops in the hole followed by the rest of the group and they are teleported off to another place_

Meanwhile, TJ, Ping, and Vinnie find themselves aimlessly wandering a large oddly designed building, hounded at every turn by large pointy toothed monsters.

Ping: TJ will you put that thing down, your going to get us spotted.

TJ: _picks up a boom box_ I'm a pirate! I'm supposed to pillage!

Vinnie: Yar! Turn it on; I'm tired of all this quiet.

TJ: _Turns it on to some random hip hop, pirate, polka style, accordion music_ Is this good?

Ping: That's terrible!

Vinnie: That rocks!

TJ: _turns it up_ We're hip hop pirates! Yarr!

Vinnie: Yaarr! _pimp walks_

TJ: We're the rizzle!

Vinnie: All to kizzle fo shizzle

TJ: **Yar!**

Vinnie: **Yar!**

Pointy Toothed Monster: **Fee Fi Fo Fum b!**

TJ: Oh you did not just go there!

PTM: Oh yes I did!

Ping: …

Vinnie: Oh damn!

PTM: ROAARRR!

All: Ahh!

TJ: _puts on Sixties music and runs through the halls chaotically. They run this way and that followed by the PTM before bumping into each other and running into another room._

Ping: _looks around the small dark room and a door shuts closed behind them, as tinky-winky the teletubby floats down from the ceiling and glares at them._

Tinky-Winky: Well well, look what the cat's dragged in! Shall we have a little fun?

Vinnie: Oah mah gawd! It's the guy from my drug hallucination!

Tinky-Winky: Yes Vinnie! It's me!

Vinnie: **Noooo!**

Tinky-Winky: **Yessss!**

Vinnie: **Nooooo!**

Tinky-Winky: **Roaaarrr!**

All: Ahh! _the group runs down the dark tunnel_

Tinky-Winky: I just want to be your friend!

_The chase continues for a few moments before the valiant heroes reach a large cavern with a lava river filling the floor. A warm updraft flows here, pushing all air upwards in powerful thermal currents. Vinnie turns back to his bird form and TJ back to mouse form_

Vinnie: _puts TJ on his back and flutters into the air, Ping grabbing his feet. With his passengers he quickly flies out over the lava, the thermal currents carrying him easily_ Hello and welcome to Fuzzy Airlines, the captain has just turned on the fasten seatbelts sign so please hold on with both hands. Please dump all excess baggage and enjoy your flight. Peanuts will be served in five minutes.

_Tinky-Winky simply flies after them with super teletubby powers (Oh my!)_

TJ: _Throws a hand grenade_

Ping: …Where the hell did you get a hand grenade?

TJ: I'm magical!

Ping: er…

Tinky-Winky: Tinky-Winky knows where you live! _Vinnie flies through a circular rock formation then down close to the lava under a large bridge of rock. Ahead of them is a short black spire in the lava, holding up a red orb_

Vinnie: What the heck is that?

TJ: I don't know! Lets blow it up! _chucks another hand grenade, the red orb explodes in a fiery upheaval of lava, which starts Tinky-Winky on fire and drops him into the lava_ Yay! No more teletubby! _A tremendously powerful air current suddenly catches Vinnie's wing's and sends the group out the side of the volcano and into the island air again_

Meanwhile, Brock and Katie had been trekking through the island jungles for some time in search of the evil Crone. Crone only had one tower left, the largest centered at the end of a rope bridge over a deep crevice in the earth. Crone watched from his evil spire, high above.

Crone: Those fools think they can meddle with me! They shall taste my wraith…as soon as my curry is done _blows on a pot of curry_ Mmm curry surprise!

Brock and Katie walk into the main room of the spire to find the waiting Crone.

Crone: So you finally made it? _gets off his throne_ excellent, for I have prepared a warm reception for you, very warm indeed.

Katie: Earth will never be destroyed and you will never kill the princess (though we don't know who she is)

Crone: _puts down the pot of curry and takes a step back, a large hand suddenly popping out of it. The hand grabs the side of the pot and suddenly a large curry monster with an afro hops out of the pot! It lumbers towards Brock and Katie, dripping Curry goodness as Crone teleports off._

Brock: Damn! He got away! _turns to the curry monster_ well! We can at least silence the beast! _His arm becomes a sword and he slashes at the monster, taking nothing but curry juice in his slash, and leaving the monster unscathed_ What the heck!

Katie: _Pushes the monster back with telekinesis before it can hit Brock_ It's a water being, it can't be harmed by us!

Laurel: What's going on? _Runs in with Laurie and Lizzy_

Brock: It's a curry monster!

Katie: We can't really damage it and its kinda freaking us out with those noodle claws it has.

Lizzy: hmmm, how do you destroy a monster made out of curry?

Laurie: We could set it on fire….

Laurel: Does it have any organs?

Vinnie: You don't defeat a curry monster! _runs in with TJ and a distantly trailing Ping_ **You eat them!**

_The group suddenly gives the Curry Monster a hungry look and slowly advances on its yummy-ness_

Curry Monster: Please! I taste like old gym socks!

_The group dives into the monster, munching in a bloody feast of hot sauce, curry, and bad manners_

Laurel: _burps_ Mmm! They should make a curry monster soup!

Laurie: Canned monster!

_Suddenly the floor in front of the group falls out and a huge stone golem pops through it taking up most of the space in the room_

Katie: Oh my god! It's the golem that was living at the center of the Earth! It must've gotten pissed off and come to eat us!

Lizzy: Well at least we'll die with full stomachs!

Golem: **Bwar! I am the great golem that lives at the center of the earth! I am angry because I have been summoned here for no reason! The mystics have no reason to meddle with my life! Why am I here!**

Brock: You were summoned by accident, Mr. Golem, by a powerful seer.

Golem:** Roar! That makes me angry! Prepare to die mystics!**

_the golem rears its huge arm back and the group scatters, the golem's slow hit creating a crater in the tower. Laurie quickly summons a fireball above her head and Vinnie quickly sees a weak spot under the arm, as the golem recoils from the hit_

Brock: Laurel! Quick! Get him to raise his arm!

Laurel: _Moves to climb up the golems back but the golem spots her and spits flaming rocks at her. Lizzy quickly hops in the way with her shields taking the rocks and shooting them back at the stone behemoth. With that Laurel climbs up the monsters back and pulls off his rock eyebrows, causing the monster to raise his hands to try and get her off his head. With its weak underarm in clear view, Brock leaps forth, slashing off the monster's right arm in one clean swipe of his metal arm_

Golem: **Ahh! You cursed Mystics!** _Destroys two large stone pillars keeping the roof of the tower up and drifts down to his murky abyss_

Lizzy: _listens to the creaking sounds around them_ The roof is gonna collapse!

Katie: Run for the exit! _The entire group takes off except for TJ and Vinnie_

Vinnie: What the heck is keeping you TJ?

TJ: _picks up a boom box and turns on Indiana Jones music_ Nothing anymore!

_TJ and Vinnie run out as the spire collapses on itself and a boulder blocks the door behind them_

Their vacation though short-lived, the heroes reluctantly get on the plane to go back home, the animals once again having to share a backpack.

Laurel: Well I think I've learned a valuable lesson from this whole ordeal.

Brock: and what would that be?

Laurel: if it looks good eat it!

Katie: I've learned something too, always do what underpaid crazy radio hosts aks, they give cool prizes.

Lizzy: oh, the poor lizards! They didn't mean harm to anybody!

Laurie: They died noble deaths.

TJ: _shows off a mushroom_ Look what I got in Jamaica!

Vinnie: What is it?

TJ: Its ping!

Ping: _jaw drops_ no way!

TJ: Its ping its ping its ping.

Ping: no! It can't be! I'm not a drug!

TJ: Now you can't get mad at me for calling you a druggy kitty!

Ping: GRR! _hisses_

TJ: Eek!

Ping: _swipes at TJ_

Vinnie: **Ow!** Hey watch it!

Ping: **Mrrow!**

Vinnie: Quack!

Stewardess: _stops in front of Laurie_ Are you all right miss?

Lizzy: She's got that terrible farm animal disease.

Brock: Its really horrible.

TJ: Ow! Ow! Ow! Squeak!

Ping: Ack! Quit pecking at me you duck!

Stewardess: _wanders off thinking the group is crazy, she doesn't know how right she is_

**End v**

Quack!


End file.
